


A Spray of Ice

by jaded_of_mara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, this takes place in between anh and esb but probably closer to esb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: Luke, Leia, and Han go ice skating for the first time together!ct-hardcase on tumblr said "I wish you would write a fic where... Luke, Han, and Leia are all learning how to ice skate for the first time"I sort of flew fast and loose with the prompt you gave me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativeone298](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeone298/gifts).



“Leia, I don’t want to be late for the rendezvous. Are you sure this is a good idea?” Luke asked while lacing up his skates.

“Luke, we still have another 2 hours of free time, don’t worry. And, I mean, how lucky are we to be here in the winter? Papa once told me that Christophsis used to be a tourist destination before the Clone War.”

Han scoffed at that. “Maybe it used to be pretty, but I doubt even 30 years of recovery efforts are enough to make it a place good enough for a princess like you.”

Luke snickered a bit, but stopped once he saw Leia’s glare. He knew he should probably change the subject before Han and Leia got any meaner.

“I’ve never been ice skating before, Leia, do you think I’ll be able to do it?” He redirected. In fact, as a kid he’d wanted to play repulsor hockey, but it never hurt to learn about new things.

“Luke, with your balance, I think you’ll be fine. Now, this airlock crawler, on the other hand, is gonna fall within the first 10 minutes.”

Han rolled his eyes. “Bet you I won’t.”

“How much are you willing to bet? Your money, or your dignity?” Leia shot back.

“Guys! The more time we bicker, the less time we get to skate!” Luke interrupted.

“Luke’s right. Now, follow me,” Leia commanded as she walked over to the edge of the rink. “You just wanna step, step, and glide. These aren’t like repulsor skates. The metal and ice move you, not magnets.”

Luke nodded, but then wobbled a little. Leia skated on ahead. “Mama and Papa used to take me skating all the time. Out on the ice, the only things you have are your skates and your balance.”

Han was wobbling along worse than Luke had been. After a few minutes, he’d found his balance, but Han was still struggling. As they hit a rough spot of ice, Han lost his balance. He dramatically flailed, and let out a loud yelp, but managed to grab on to Luke to save himself at the last minute.

At the sound, Leia gracefully turned around and began skating backwards. When she saw Han clinging to Luke, she began laughing.

“Oh sure, laugh all you want, but where you’ve got practice, I’ve got talent. And speed!” Han yelled back at her.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah!”

“Are you challenging me to a race?”

“Yeah!”

“Luke, be our referee. Let’s do this,” she said, skating back over to where Han had straightened himself up.

“Alright,” Luke said, wishing he’d brought his holocam. Chewie would be sad that he’d missed this.

“Are you ready?” Han and Leia both nodded. “On your marks! Set! Go!”

Han and Leia both shot off, weaving around the other skaters on the rink. As they almost came back to where Luke was, Han stumbled. The world seemed to slow down, and it looked like he was suspended in midair. He came down onto the ice again, and lay there for a few moments.

Luke rushed to skate over, still a little off-balance. As he got there, Leia turned and stopped, spraying him with shavings of ice.

“Han! Are you alright?” She asked, a little scared.

“Yeah,” he glared up at them. “You know, if I hadn’t fallen, I would have won!”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that,” she said as she helped him up.

“I think it’s time to head back to the Falcon,” Luke said. “Although I almost don’t want to.”

“Why?” Han and Leia both asked.

“Because Chewie’s gonna be upset that I didn’t get any holofootage of this!”

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this [on my tumblr.](http://jaded-of-mara.tumblr.com/post/156422018993/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-whereluke-han)
> 
> I knew the prompt said that they all were learning to skate, but I liked this better.


End file.
